


Hertical Hymns

by LadyGraceGrey



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU where Solas goes Mad, F/M, Rp work, Small segment from a larger RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGraceGrey/pseuds/LadyGraceGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas became the Dread Wolf to save a young Dalish mage that held the future of his empire. She could not have known her meaning when she thoughtlessly gave her live in service for a friend. </p><p>But Leliana wages war, for those she loves and those she swore to protect. Having fled from Skyhold in the dead of night to escape the man she loves that has gone mad with his power, she makes a decision. To stand or fall, to go to him knowing it may only bide a little time... Or to follow his plot and trust that some part of him remembers. </p><p>After all... He is the only God that is doing anything for the world. The only one that hadn't abandoned the people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hertical Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small snippet of my part in an RP. It was a fantastic thing at the time! But the players (who I miss terribly) gave up for one reason or another and it fizzled. Still I couldn't let go of it. So here is the smaller portion of something that was fantastic!

Leliana heard the wolves. They seemed everywhere and she couldn't spot them. She clutched at her Necklace, she couldn't reconcile her heart with her mind. She loved him, even still. She couldn't not.  
  
She understood his pain. The blinding need for vengeance, for recompense for a love lost. She was that woman before him. Hardened and Cruel. She stopped running, standing in a clearing.   
  
Was this how she died? She need to be alive to protect them. She needed to see them safe. She looked down at the necklace, it seemed to grow warm in her hand. She pulled it from her neck, already missing it's weight. She wouldn't wear the symbol of his love while he no longer gave it.   
  
But she would not discard something so precious to him. Searching around, she found a branch slim enough to serve as a staff. Something she would need against the wolves. They didn't seem to move closer or farther, but she hadn't been rushed yet. She tied the necklace to the top of the staff. It would do. The irony would be that he protected her still.   
  
“You promise me mon amour. I will hold you to it.”   
  
She braced herself, unslinging her bow, and setting the staff at her feet. Nocking an arrows she drew, and waited.   
  
She took one breath, then another. She tried to still her shaking hands, but couldn’t. Tears blurred her vision. Her love, her heart, How did it come to this?   
  
But, he did not love her now. And all his light, all his joy, it was gone. She heard the howling, and her gaze was drawn to the staff. The jawbone necklace laying among the grass.   
  
She lowered her bow. She had said she was not afraid. But that was a lie. She had run from him. She had run and called it protection. If she loved him, he was worth suffering for. He was worth fighting for. She had wanted to bring Merrill back because she was sad, true. But she could accept her death. He did not.   
  
He had wanted her home, and she had been willing then. What had changed? Hadn’t she been ready to be cruel, to be ruthless before?   
  
He had only decided such a thing thanks to them. They refused him, and he was only wanting something he deserved. What would she do to bring back a lost love?   
  
She dropped her bow to the ground. She would be unarmed. She picked up the staff, and pulled off her hood. Let him kill her if he wished. She did not want to fight against him any longer.   
  
“I… I will go back to him.” She told the shadows that moved amongst the trees. With that, she made her way back home. Back to him. However he would use her, she just wanted to be his.

 

Leliana listened for any movement, any sound at all as she walked. All she heard was the gentle clink of the necklace against the staff, and the crunch of snow as she walked.

 

She stopped, She would be to Skyhold soon enough. Once there, she couldn’t be his love anymore, this she already knew. But.. Here, she could pretend. She slipped the necklace of the staff, placing it around her neck and letting herself rest for just a moment more. It seemed so long ago now, that she sat on a night like this so happy, so naive. But was that not always her lot.  
  
She brought the necklace to her lips, and kissed it softly, “I will miss you amour.”   
  
She gazed at it, and wondered if he would take it back. It started feeling hot in her hands. She watched as it changed in color. It grew lighter in her hands, almost weightless. She heard a rush around her and looked up.   
  
That glow… she would know it anywhere. It bathed the clearing in blinding blue. Then she felt the heat. Hey eyes adjusted and she saw the flames. They were around her, crawling across the ground to her, circling her in the air.   
  
But for the heat, a heavy cloistering thing that made her unable to breath, they did not burn her. They did not touch her. Looking to the necklace around her it was if a shimmering shield fell in place over her body.   
  
Solas.. This was his doing. He had loved her, enough to want to save her. He had warned her, knowing what would happen. He.. He gave her his protection. And now he was gone.   
  
No, not gone, he had changed. She wouldn’t believe he was truly gone forever. It wouldn’t be that way, it couldn’t! He promised her he wouldn’t forget her. Maybe she could find him again. Her heart clenched painfully as she stared at the flames.   


She had made up her mind. With trembling hands, she lifted the necklace from her shoulders.  
  
   “My Creator, judge me whole:   
   Find me well within Your grace   
   Touch me with fire that I be cleansed   
   Tell me I have sung to Your approval”   
  
A more heretical hymn was never spoken, of this she was sure. But as her let that precious thing fall to the ground below her feet, she felt a peace. She sunk to her knees as the fire raged around her, swallowing her breath, and her screams. But her mind was far gone from this place. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize this work, if you were one of my RP friends and want me to post the rest let me know on the comments! If you are someone that stumbled on this and liked it at all please also let me know! Maybe I could do a revival of this amazing story!


End file.
